Visions
by Gundam Revelation
Summary: Duo has gone insane, what will happen? Read and find out. Parody on one of my favorite movies. Chapter 2 now up. PS: Review
1. Default Chapter

This is my newest fic

This is my newest fic. As always I do not own any of the fantastic characters, but like many, sorely wish that I did.

Visions

Chapter 1: Duo's Problem

They were running from the base. OZ soldiers on their heels. They were so close to their Gundams, they couldn't fail now.

"Wufei! Hurry up! We can't fail the mission!" Heero leapt into the cockpit of Zero clutching the precious information and waiting for the Chinese pilot to reach Nataku. It was plain that he was too far away and would never reach it in time.

"What are you doing Yuy! Get back in the Zero!" Wufei looked on in horror as the Japanese pilot jumped to the ground and ran at the OZ soldiers, gun in hand.

"We can't fail now!" Focusing his cold Prussian eyes on the soldiers he fired one round after another. Reaching Nataku Wufei watched as they slowly overtook Heero. Using his mecha as a shield the raven-eyed pilot swept the soldiers away. Heero jumped onto the Gundam's hand. The bag that he had been holding slipped out of his grasp and fell towards the ground. Before it hit, the strap caught on a piece of Altron's Gundanium hide.

'We have to get the information back to Relena!"

"No Yuy! Don't be a fool!"

"We can't fail the mission! Trust me!" With that said Heero perched himself precariously on the edge of the huge hand straining to reach the bag. Wufei gasped as a missile hit the back of his mecha. Losing his already fragile balance Heero fell.

Heero lay on his back letting the warm sunshine caress his face. Sighing he sat up wondering if Relena had missed him. They had been together for a little over a year now and the relationship was still fragile. Jumping to his feet he walked toward the city. Seeing movement his quick eyes picked out a shadowed individual running hunched up against a building. The hair gave away the identity of the figure.

"Hey! Duo, wait for me!" The Japanese pilot began to run. Despite being in better shape the Duo it still took a while to catch up to the American. Jogging along side his friend he tapped him on the shoulder. Yelping in fright Duo crouched against the wall. "Hey, what's wrong Duo?" In a shaky voice Duo responded.

"I…I D…didn't e…expect to s…see you again H…Heero. You've been gone for s…so long." Heero looked down at the quaking form at his feet. The American's eyes appeared to have lost their violet spark and no longer shown with the intensity of his intelligence or cunning. In fact, they seemed to radiate with fear and had a crazy look about them. It also seemed that he had lost quite a bit of weight and his hair though still in a braid was in disarray. 

"Okay, well you should get some sleep. You look terrible and while you're at it, maybe eat something."

"A…all right. B…bye buddy." Fidgeting with the end of his braid he stood up and ran.

"Wonder what his problem was. I had better go talk to Hildi about it." Returning to his own domicile to grab his motorcycle he passed Relena coming out of a store. The Japanese teen jogged back gave her a small kiss and ran on. When he made it home he noticed the motorcycle wasn't there.

"Great, Wufei probably borrowed it." Back tracking he decided to go on foot. Making it there a bit before dusk he opened the door and walked in. Hildi was gazing out the window. "Um. Hi Hildi. Where's Duo?"

"He should be home any minute." She murmured. Saying nothing more she went into the kitchen. As she promised Duo walked in a minute later. In a hollow and despondent voice he whispered a rather uncouth greeting.

"You…you should leave. Go haunt someone else." Just as Heero was about to speak Hildi rushed in.

"Oh Duo! Do you want a drink?"

"That would be nice Hildi. Thank you." Turning back to Heero he whispered once again. "You should leave." He was about to say more when Hildi pressed a cup of something hot into the American's hands and guided him to the couch. With trembling hands he sipped it. She left once more.

"I'll go now, see you later." With a frightened and manic look Duo watched him go.

"Duo, sweet heart? Why don't you come to bed? You need more sleep." Hildi asked. Duo peered about himself with wide eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He whimpered in a small voice, staring into the darkness.

"Oh. Um, well, goodnight then." She left him alone in the empty room and went upstairs to bed alone.

Around mid-night she came back down to check on Duo. In the past year she had noticed a rapid decline in his health. She walked over to him. The pilot was stirring fitfully in his sleep.

"At least he's resting." As she turned to go his eyes snapped open and he stared in horror across the room. "Duo? What's wrong honey? What is it?"

"Why won't they leave me alone? Why, why, why?" His frightened chanting continued through the night as Hildi rocked him slowly back and forth.

Heero came back the next morning only to find them both gone. He began wandering around aimlessly for a few hours hoping that something would pop up on his head as to what was wrong with his friend. Over the course of the war, Duo had gotten to be a very close friend of the Japanese pilot. Going back home hours later yielded where his motorcycle had gone. He had been correct when he thought Wufei had taken it. The Chinese teen's helmet was perched on the seat. Walking in he heard taking in the living room. Without notice Heero's soldier instinct kicked in. He wanted to see what was going on without them noticing. Creeping to the door he heard their conversation.

"I know Relena. I know. But don't you think it's time to move on?"

"Yes. But Heero?"

"Wasn't Heero always telling you to follow your emotions? I know you still love him but it's time to get on with your life." Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had probably been going on for months, why hadn't he seen it? He moved closer to see what was happening inside. Relena was curled up at one end of the couch and Wufei was standing behind her rubbing her shoulders. Heero ran from the room and out the door, tears threatening to come to his eyes. The cold night air felt wonderful on his cheeks as he ran. Finally he stopped and sat on a park bench. He would go back to Duo's house in the morning.

The early morning light woke Heero from his peaceful slumber. Yawning he walked to Duo's house. Reaching it he found his motorcycle parked out front along with Trowa's car.

"What's going on?" He murmured to him self as he ran inside. Looking to the couch he could see Hildi holding an ice pack to a large bruise on Duo's cheek. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well," Trowa began, staring at Duo's face. "We were on a mission late last night and we were running away from a base we had rigged to blow and suddenly Duo turned around and started firing his gun. Nothing was there. It was just an empty field. All the noise alerted the soldiers and they came running. Duo took them all down and kept firing even when he ran out of bullets. That's when I knocked him out and carried him away and well, you all know the rest."

"He never was that hard to knock out…" Heero murmured. The other's stared at the unconscious form on the couch. After a few moments of silence Wufei spoke.

"We should take over Maxwell's jobs in shifts. He is obviously not well enough to do them." With that said he put an arm around Relena and walked out the door. Heero decided that he would talk to her later. Right now he wanted to talk with Duo. When everyone had gone he knelt beside him and gently shook him awake.

"Duo I…"

"What's wrong Heero?" The question had taken the Japanese boy completely off his guard. Heero looked into his eyes and noticed that the nervous look was no longer present.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? I'll tell you 'what's wrong'. My friend is deranged and won't tell me 'what's wrong' Relena has been going out with Wufei. She didn't tell me and it's been going on for months. That's 'what's wrong'." Prussian met violet as Duo looked at Heero.

"Now I can tell you what's wrong with me." 

So, how was the first chapter? Did you guess yet? As always, review. I know Wufei was a little (okay, a lot) out of character, but other than that…(Review goes here)? It will only have one more chapter. I didn't have enough time to type the rest. Gotta study for finals. ^ _^ 


	2. Cleared Vision

Well, here's chapter two for those who wanted it. Thanks for the reviews. The standard disclaimer applies. I don't own them (or anything else for that matter) the wonderful people at Sotsu Agency do. Sorry for the delay, I would have had it up sooner but I got sick. Sorry. While I'm apologizing, sorry in advance for the stupid titles, I couldn't think of anything else.

Chapter 2:Cleared Vision

Update: Heero had just figured out about Relena's affair with Wufei, Duo is insane and is about to tell Heero why… "Now I can tell you what's wrong with me."

"I see ghosts Heero. It all started a year ago really. But they just keep coming. They won't leave me alone and I don't know what to do." He buried his face in his arms while Heero stared on in wonder. Duo had gone insane.

"Don't worry Duo. I'll find out what's wrong with you." He settled down next to the couch to wait for morning.

When Heero woke he noticed that Duo seemed more rested and his eyes had began to shine with his old violet spark.

"I'm going to the library. I'll see you later Duo." Without waiting for Duo to reply Heero left thinking of what he would look up when he got there. Standing outside of the door he finally decided on psychiatric therapy. For hours he sat at a computer, typing furiously looking up the names of books and authors and writing them down on a slip of paper. He was so absorbed in his "mission" that he didn't notice how dark it had gotten outside. An announcement came on that the library was about to close. Picking up his references he left. As hr neared Duo's residence it became clear to him that he was very close to figuring out what was wrong with Duo. Flinging the door open he ran to the American teen whom, at the moment, was sleeping on the couch. Shaking him awake he stated that he could figure it out. Duo was so excited that his haunting problem might finally be solved he could barely speak but managed to say one thing.

"Heero, you're my guardian angel." Telling Duo that he was going back to the library and would be back later, Heero left. 

He waited a few hours until all the janitors had left and the library was empty. Breaching the security of the deserted building was no problem for the skilled pilot. Breaking open a window he climbed inside. Using a flashlight to avoid becoming to intimate with the tables he made his way to the reference desk hoping to find something on the whereabouts of psychiatric therapy. Unfortunately the desk had only a few pieces of paper and half a Mars bar. Looking around with his flashlight he spied a map on the wall just in front of the door. 

"Well that's just dandy for people who come in through the door. But what about people who come in through the window?" Gazing at the map he quickly found what he was looking for. Seventh floor at the end of the fantasy section. Finding the stairs he ran up them counting flights. When he reached seven, he stopped. The sign read 'Ghost Stories' figuring they had the sign wrong he walked through the rows of books. Suddenly he tripped over a huge novel. Rubbing his forehead he picked it up. It read 'Unto Heaven Ye Shall Go' Finding himself a bit freaked about the whole situation he dropped the book and went back to the stairs and began climbing them once more. Going up two more flights he stopped and read the sign. Again it read 'Ghost Stories' and again Heero wondered.

"Come on!" He yelled. "I can't be on the same floor after going up two! I know how to read a map!" Giving up he walked through the rows of books, almost tripping on two more copies of 'Unto Heaven Ye Shall Go' decisively he picked it up knowing that someone or something wanted him to read it. Seating himself on the floor he started to read. After about eight chapters through the large book his head began to nod and he fell asleep, beginning to dream.

The dream Heero had walked into a conversation he remembered having with Duo about a year and a half ago while working on their Gundams. When his friend was more of an annoyance really then his friend but was in his right mind. He stopped and listened.

"Ya know Heero, you need a religion. Don't ya got one?"

"No."

"Then who do you believe in? Who do you pray to?"

"No one."

"Don't you ever feel alone?"

"No." 

"Ya know what?"

"No."

"Father Maxwell once told me that spirits often pick a person to deliver messages. He said it was a way to talk to a person. Weird huh?"

"Hn."

Suddenly Heero woke. He knew what was going on with Duo. He sat up quickly and looked out the window. It was nearly light out and the library would be opening soon. Deciding it was time to leave Heero ran back down the stairs and jumped out his window. The Japanese teen ran all the way back to Duo's house not stopping once. Bursting through the he found Duo alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Hildi?" Heero questioned.

"She went shopping. Why do you look so excited?"

"I figured it out. You're not crazy and I think all you have to do is talk to them to get them to go away. You once told me that dead people pick others to deliver messages. So I think that's the answer. Hey! Where are you going?"

"To talk to that little girl in the living room. She has been crying about something for a little over an hour now."

"Well, um, okay. Good luck."

Duo braced himself. He was frightened and not afraid to admit it. All these dead people were beginning to take their toll on him now and he couldn't hide it from the others anymore. After giving one last look back to the kitchen he walked over to her. Her golden hair fell to her waist in shimmering cascades. Her pale complexion seemed to glow and a soft eerie blue light seemed to emanate from her eyes. Silvery-whit tears streamed down her face.

"H…hello." He said shakily. "Why are y…you crying?"

"I don't think my mummy loves me anymore because I didn't go home. I can't find my way back. Daddy took me away and put me in his car and drove me to the woods." Duo gasped. This little girl had been murdered and she didn't even know it.

"Oh. Well don't worry. I think she still loves you and is, um, probably looking for you right now."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep. And she'll probably find you real soon." Duo knew she would because he had been stalked relentlessly by a female specter that looked an awful lot like the one he was talking to. Just then, as if to answer his statement a moaning whisper echoed through the house.

"Tina. Tina answer me."

"That's my mummy!" The little poltergeist named Tina whispered excitably. "I'm coming mummy! Thank you." She gave Duo a small kiss on the cheek and faded away. The American absentmindedly touched his cheek. It was cold but he was too thrilled to care. His problem was over. 

"Heero! Heero she left!" Running into the kitchen he jumped into the Japanese boy's arms.

"Whoa!" Heero staggered to support the weight. "That's great Duo!" He set him down on the floor. "I should go. I'll see you. Bye."

"Have a good night Heero." Duo whispered.

Coming to the house he could see that Wufei wasn't there because Heero's motorcycle wasn't in the driveway. He pushed open the door and flicked on a light. Going to Relena's room he stood in the doorway. She was curled up on the bed, back facing him.

"Look Relena. I know you're awake. Probably been so ever since I walked into the room. So tell me. What's been going on with Wufei? How long have you two been together? I love you Relena. Don't ever forget that. But, I have always told you to follow your feelings and if this is what you want then this is what you want. I only want what's best for you. Even if it means losing you. I want you to be happy." Tears were threatening to come to come pouring down Heero's face but he meant every word. He paused and glanced up at her form on the bed. She was murmuring something. He leaned closer trying to discern what it was.

"Why did you leave me Heero? Why?"

"What do you mean Relena? I'm right here." He walked nearer and noticed that she was indeed asleep and holding something in her hands. He looked closer. It was his gun. He felt his waist. It wasn't there. How could he have not noticed that his precious firearm wasn't there? He rubbed his back and paused at the wetness. Jerking his hand back he saw bright red fluid staining his fingers. 'I didn't expect to see you again. Go haunt someone else. You're my guardian angel. Why did you leave me? I didn't expect to see you again. Go haunt someone else. You're my guardian angel. Why did you leave me? See you again, haunt, guardian angel, why? Again, haunt, angel, why? Again, haunt, angel, why?' A thought surfaced in his mind. Why couldn't he remember anything from the past year? Suddenly, images started flooding back. He saw himself falling out of Altron's hand as the Gundam was hit from behind. Saw him self being hit in the back with shards of shrapnel from the missiles. When he was on the verge of slipping away into a black nothingness, he saw him self die in Relena's arms. Then, the blackness, dark and peaceful, overtook him.

So…how was it? Review even if you hated it. Yeah. I used his gun. What else could I have used? His tank top? His spandex? O.o He would have noticed. As always, please review.


End file.
